letsplayfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Let's Players
Here's a small list of Let's players and their amount of subscribers. Please keep them in order from most to least. chuggaaconroy = over 285,000 subs davidr64yt (a.k.a. X) = over 166,000 subs Marriland = over 133,000 subs *Mostly for pokémon fans, uploads on his website* nintendocaprisun = over 113,000 subs ProtonJonSA over 83,000 subs SlimKirby = over 49,000 subs HCBailly = over 39,000 subs *Specializes in RPGs* skorch82 over 33,000 subs Helloween4545 = over 30,000 subs *Specializes in horror games* DeceasedCrab over 29,000 subs JoshJepson = over 26,000 subs L0rdVega = over 19,000 subs UltraJMan = over 18,800 subs ScottishDuck17 = over 17,000 subs gnrfan5000 = over 15,000 subs Necroscope86 = over 14,700 subs PlayingWithMahWii = over 14,377 (MANY LP's) OverTheGun = over 13,500 subs lucahjin = over 13200 subs Kikoskia = around 12,100 subs katrinonus = over 11,000 subs NakaTeleeli = over 10000 subs gloverrandall = over 10000 subs DavetheUsher = 8000 subs With GameAnyone exclusives such as Desert Bus and Final Fantasy XIII. donnabellez = over 7700 subs BikdipOnABus = over 7300 subs milkwad = around 7300 subs *uploads his videos on viddler and announces 'em in youtube* durden77 = around 7000 subs McGammar = over 6600 subs batman9502 = over 6600 subs newfiebangaa = over 6300 subs Frankomatic = over 6000 subs NoProHero = over 6000 subs Darkchiron = Over 5900 subs Cthulhuigi = over 5400 subs Valis77 = around 5300 subs CanisSkye = over 5100 subs Cauchemar89 = over 5000 subs according to subs special Quadraxis14 = over 4900 subs Madamluna = around 4800 subs MoogleFTW = over 5100 subs (Does great commentary of his games, a grand comedian) PhantomSavage = over 4600 subs PhantomSavage = over 4500 subs dshban = around 4400 subs Aloyalgamer = over 4000 subs wizwar100 = over 4000 subs *Last video was 2 years ago.* Xelger = over 3900 subs kowbrainz = over 3600 subs *aka the guy whose worked on this the most* RaikouRider = over 3300 subs wc10k = around 3000 subs MyselfOverwhelmed = around 3000 subs SKArmedageddon over 2900 subs MikeNnemonic = over 2900 subs *He likes to shit in to his pants at night, pure horror LP;s ensured.* crimeinpartner = over 2800 subs *Last video was 2 years ago. According to profile, user is planning to do more let's plays at some point* RPGenie = over 2700 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* thesuperduelist = over 2550 subs romscout = over 2500 subs GrethSC - over 2,100 subs corona180 = around 2000 subs PaleVoyager = over 1950 subs mashuren = around 1900 subs PerpetualAscent = over 1850 subs KiloReborn = over 1750 subs *Rising extremely fast, awesome Metal Gear and Heavy Rain Let's Plays* ChazDragoon = over 1700 subs adamschwartze = over 1700 subs Cevian = over 1550 subs Rainiac666 = over 1550 subs LateBlt = over 1500 subs Cevian = over 1500 subs KoopaNinjaBros = over 1450 subs *Two let's players sharing the same channel* hercrabbiness = over 1450 subs drunkendan = around 1450 subs lastexile0 = over 1430 subs HeavensFrogman = 1400 subs Turmio1 = around 1400 subs docsigma = over 1300 subs FreezingInfernos = over 1300 subs *I'm certain he must've escaped from Bonkers or Animaniacs.* Atma01 = over 1260 subs *LPs good old school games like Valkyrie Profile, Legend of Dragoon, etc. Very inspiring and funny commentary* dannychic = over 1250 subs expotemkin = over 1200 subs TiroDvD = over 1200 subs Doctor1297 = over 1200 subs *Last LP done 2 years ago* LuccaRPG = over 1150 subs Fhyber34 = over 1150 subs stetsonruck = over 1100 subs ultimachocobo86 = over 1100 subs LoudMan01 = over 1100 subs Ootmaster1112 = over 1100 subs Resulka = over 1000 subs Twilight Foundry Films = near 1000 subs *hosts of weekly series "GMO2", new game each week* TimeTravelinChrono = over 950 subs soapynome = around 900 subs christopherbrown1988 = around 900 subs OmegaZultan = over 900 subs zachlegomaniac = exactly 887 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* Lyrax = around 850 subs 8BitMemoirs = over 800 subs mastatsan = over 800 subs himitsusj = around 800 subs CeilingNinja = exactly 777 subs SonjaBlue = over 750 subs nothibachi = over 750 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* ErykkTehDestroyer = around 700 subs Kenshin1913 = over 650 subs PsychedelicSA = over 650 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* ChichiriCatSan = over 620 subs JavaKing2014 = over 600 subs *Don't give him your skype address* abelplays = over 600 subs Ranchei = over 600 subs lothrazar = over 600 subs ArchFrost over 600 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* QuantumCrayons = around 600 subs gtf234 = over 550 subs myrleinocchi = over 550 subs *Last LP done 2 years ago* Goldkingfish = over 500 subs RizuKomesu = around 500 subs Scous = exactly 495 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* TheScarletBadger = over 460 subs PokemonRomVideos = over 450 subs *Generally only does Pokemon* zero22081990 = exactly 459 subs*Last LP done 1 year ago* LuckySevenDX = over 450 subs Crowley9 = over 450 subs ashrua = around 450 subs ChibiSoma = exactly 440 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* Melcadrien = exactly 410 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* BardicDragoon = over 400 subs KarmaJolt = over 400 subs zero22081990 = over 400 subs Bastiest "aka The Bastard" = just reached over 400 subs *Only LP's games that haven't been done before or games that aren't totally raped yet.* Thank you for your support. AerialBlast = around 400 subs JonathanWolfe038 = over 365 subs towpowyea = over 355 subs *Started 2nd LP: Link's Awakening, mellow and cute commentary* skysamfreeman = around 350 subs thatfallout3guy = about 350 subs AmasterAmaster= about 330 subs Oymon = over 300 subs OOcloud36 = over 300 subs ClassicLetsPlay = over 300 subs ViceCommando = over 300 subs TheBurningHunter = around 300 subs usernameclassifeid=around 250 subs bucketfan4life = over 200 subs MillieBoBilly = over 160 subs demonhead = 128 subs Bub1029 = exactly 120 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* swimmylionni exactly 109 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* johnnycancer = over 100 subs owozifa = over 100 subs NESgamer190 = over 100 subs johnnycancer = over 100 subs codemasterda = over 100 subs jimmyBojie = over 100 subs DanMeister1234 = around 100 subs (Current LPs: Donkey Kong 64, Mario Party, Bomberman Live) Gam3rb0x = over 100 subs uznare = around 100 subs ThatguyDusty = around 100 subs *Last LP done 2 years ago* dragoxdugles = around 100 subs *Last LP done 2 years ago* MrSethGodSOURCE = about 90 subs nicobbq = around 90 subs! Currently LPing Mario World JjAR01 = exactly 85 subs *Does let's plays in russia* Sleepy Gamers = 82 subs EternalAu = 79 subscribers, Chinese Let's Player, does live English commentary, videos range from 20 minutes to 1 hour long. Tries to upload at least one video a day. Has conquered Superstar Saga, Ripto's Rage, Insaniquarium, and Bot Arena 3. Templayer = 75 subs, text commentary in english+czech, does rare games, uploads usually 1 vid. per day. (depends on video length, 15 min. video once per day, one hour video once per week etc.) AngstAndAvarice = around 70 subs northan2 = exactly 57 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* 24Penguin24 = around 55 subs. madfinnishgamer38 (MFG38) = 50 subs. His Let's Plays are called MFG38 Does Games. OT6 = around 50 subs jukematerful jukematerful = 44 subs and growing Roofroller = around 40 subs CaptainIncompetent= around 40 subs LPSquirtleKing = 36 subs Youreverydaymonkey = 36 subs. Currently doing Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker. mrnutt = 31 subs SheninZanewa = around 30 subs *Does let's plays in finnish* streatz11 = 28 subs Lets Play All Day Silverdude500 = 25 subs currently. Live streams LP's. TheUndergroundLP = 22 subs *currently on hiatus for a month* DarkDemon677 = 21 subs. Live let's plays. SiilverGoat = around 20 subs HaPKPerCar = exactly 20 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* Kuro0ni = exactly 19 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* maskedtime64 = 18 subs. BrandonJoesVlog = 17 subs killsareskills = 14 subs AlphaVenatusDeus = 13 subs DarkNintendo2000 = exactly 12 subs *Last LP done 2 months ago though he does other videos* WeWouldLike2Play = 11 subs; Mainly focusing on co-op LPs, but also do solo ones. Venatus92 = 11 Subs. Took a break just started back up. TheGlibStaff = 11 Subs. Mainly MineCraft. arthas304 = 10 subs, he does english and czech LPs Ninjaman9076=8 subs, He enjoys entertaining you with MINCRAFT!!! milleniumfrisbee = 5 subs. Just started on Feb. 16, 2011 with Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon. Has put all lets playing on hold until further notice due to lack of support. He doesn't trust himself, even through he shows a big potencial. (from his fan :-) ) The values of subscribers might and will change over the time. Small amount of subscribers doesn't always mean bad let's player, just take a look and you might be surprised. List of Let's Players